What if Shadow
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Meg had trapped Sam when he followed her to the warehouse the first time.


Shadow-What if Meg just trapped Sam?

Sam followed Meg to the warehouse and climbed up the empty elevator shaft. He saw her performing some kind of rite at an altar.

"I don't think you should come," she was saying. She paused like she was listening to someone. "But the brothers, they're here, I didn't know," she stopped as if cut off. Then she just said, "Yes, father."

Sam watched her blow out the candles and leave. He climbed out of the shaft to inspect the altar. "What the hell?" he asked.

"It's not nice to stalk," he heard come from behind.

He whipped around to see Meg. Apparently she hadn't left. "What's going on, Meg? Who's coming here tonight?"

"Just you," Meg smiled, and shadows began attacking Sam's shadow and he was writhing in agony on the floor.

A few minutes later, Meg bent over his unconscious form and dragged him over to a support beam and tied him to it. She dug through his pockets until he found his cell phone. She took it and left.

Meg returned to her apartment and began making the arrangements that her father had asked her to. An hour later, she took out Sam's phone and scrolled through until she found Dean's number. She called him.

Dean answered the phone, "Sam, would you quit watching that girl and get back here. I found some things out and I told you she checks out."

"That's why they say Sam's the smart one. Although, I'm not sure how smart you can be if you end up tied to a pole," Meg said.

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"You don't remember me, Dean? You just me tonight," Meg replied.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"He's safe," Meg said. "For now," she added for good measure.

"If you hurt him," Dean began his usual threat.

"Shut up and listen. I want you to give a message to your father from my father. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Dean started and then said, "Wait, can you hold on a minute?" There was someone coming in the door. Dean was startled to see it was Sam. A bloody, beat up Sam, but definitely Sam. He put his hand over the mouth of the phone. "How does that Meg girl have your phone?" Dean asked.

"That her?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

"Play along. Let's find out what she wants. I'll explain after," Sam said.

"OK," Dean said and then turned his attention back to the phone. "Sorry, it was the hotel manager, problem with my credit card and I had to get rid of him."

"Fine, tell your father to leave my father alone, or we'll make sure you die an excruciating death," Meg said.

Dean was confused. "Me? But you have Sam," Dean reminded her.

"We wouldn't think of hurting little Sammy, but we will hold on to him until it's time," Meg said.

"Time for what?" Dean asked, getting more confused by the second.

"That's for us to know and you to find out…if your father leaves us alone and you live. The fact that we have Sam ought to be demonstration enough that we can get to you. Will you relay the message?"

"Sure," Dean said.

Meg hung up and Dean wondered what that was all about. "So, what happened?" Dean asked Sam.

"I followed Meg to a warehouse. I found her at an altar, talking to someone, and when I thought she had left, I got up to investigate. Except of course, she hadn't left and she had her little shadow demons you were telling me about attack me. When I woke up, she was gone and I was tied to a pole. She tied a pretty good knot, but forgot to check to see if I was carrying a knife. I cut myself free and here I am."

"She's going to be pretty pissed when she finds out your gone," Dean said.

"What did she want?" Sam asked.

"She wanted me to tell Dad to leave her father alone," Dean answered.

"Who's her father?" Sam asked.

"No idea," Dean said.

"So, what? He doesn't leave her father alone and she kills me?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly, she said they would kill me," Dean said.

"That makes no sense. Unless they were going to kill me anyway. But if that's the case, why didn't they do it already instead of tying me up?" Sam thought maybe he was confused from all the bumps on his head.

"They said they were going to keep you until it was time. Sounded kind of ominous. Either way, I think we should find Meg and have a little Q&A session."

"Yeah, let's check her apartment and then the warehouse," Sam suggested.

They left their hotel and headed over to her apartment building. When they got there, they found a crowd of people assembled. They pushed their way through and found Meg lying on the ground, dead. "What happened?"Dean asked the nearest bystander.

"She fell out of the window."

"That's weird," Dean said to Sam as they started to leave.

"I knocked over the altar before I left the warehouse. Maybe that's how she was controlling the devas and she went for payback," Sam theorized.

"You're probably right. I think maybe we should skip town before her mysterious father arrives looking for her and finds us instead," Dean suggested.

"Good idea," Sam said.

The End


End file.
